LucyMeow
by lithriel23
Summary: Lucy and Natsu go on another mission when there is an unexpected twist


Lucy and Natsu once again go on a mission, but what happens when there is an unexpected twist?

*I know, so mean!*

"Natsu!" Lucy whined as her teammate ran ahead of her, in a hurry to pick out a new mission for them to go on.

"Come on Lucy! Let's go! I'm all fired up!"

"I'm not, because you had to sneak in my room and bed then knock me onto the floor with your constant thrashing! Why can't you let me have ONE night of sleep!"

She looked up and realized she had been talking to the air as she could just make out the brilliant pink of Natsu's hair far in the distance. She grumbled to herself, but continued to trudge her way to her guild as her rent was coming due and once again she was out of money.

When Lucy finally made it to the guild, it was in its normal state of disarray. She ducked when a table came her way and sat on her normal barstool while Mirajane gave her her normal glass of orange juice.

"What happened Mira?"

"Oh, Natsu grabbed a mission that Grey had been looking at and they then started their fight when Natsu missed and hit Gajeel and well you can imagine from there."

Lucy sighed, she really loved Fairy Tail but the fighting left her drained sometimes and with little sleep it was starting to wear in her nerves. She wished Ezra hadn't taken a solo mission, leaving Natsu and Grey on their own.

She sighed and took another sip of her orange juice, waiting for her headache to go away, when something wet hit the back of her head. Lucy froze and then slowly reached her hand up to the back of her head. She looked and saw egg had coated her hair. Mirajane saw what happened and silently giggled to herself. Lucy was so sweet, but they had just unleashed her bad side and she knew who was going to get in trouble.

Lucy turned around on her barstool and her dark aura started spreading. The people closest to her felt it and slunk away fast. She stood up and strode into the fray. People were smart enough to get out of her way, except for Natsu, Grey and Gejeel who continued to throw punches. Lucy reached out and grabbed their ears. She heard their howls but she ignored them as she dragged them over to their usual table. Levy was sitting there with her nose in a book while Jet and Droy sat on either side. Levy looked up as they approached, probably due to the loud squawking coming from the three males.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted. She studied the three men as Lucy threw them into their seats and smiled. Lucy was the only one who could control them when Ezra was away.

"What is this?!" Lucy demanded as she held out her hair covered in egg. Natsu started to respond but she silenced him with a look. She then turned her gaze to Grey and Gajeel. They both looked away from her.

"I don't care that you fight, I don't care you destroy the guild, but you threw egg in my hair!"

The three males cringed as her outrage broke over them. She ranted for a few minutes the abruptly stopped.

"Why do I bother?" Lucy almost whispered. She turned on her heel and left.

The three men looked at each other confused. What in the world happened?

"Gajeel!" The big man cringed as Levy rounded on him "How many times have I told you not to throw food in your fights?! Do we need to talk about proper food etiquette again?"

Gajeel had a blush on his face and sulked as Levy grabbed him and headed out to "reteach" him.

Natsu sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Grey asked.

"I'm going to go see Lucy and see what is going on with her. I was totally expecting a kick to the face and it's not like her to let it go."

"I'll come with."

As soon as those words left his mouth Juvia let out a wail.

"Grey-sama! Did you forget Juvia and Grey-sama are supposed to go on this mission together?!"

Grey sighed, he and Juvia were going to go on a mission that required their specialties and yes he had forgot.

"Nevermind, just tell Lucy I'm sorry and I"ll see you guys when I get back."

"Hey Grey!"

Grey turned back to Natsu "You might want to put on some clothes unless you want to carry Juvia there."

"Shit!"

With that Natsu started out toward Lucy's house. He was trudging along, wondering why in the world Lucy had stopped in her rant, he wondered if she was sick.

He was standing outside her apartment and saw she had not locked her window, so she couldn't be that mad, right?

He jumped into her room and was surprised to see Lucy had crawled into bed in nothing but a towel and was fast asleep. Her hair was still we from the shower she had taken and she was uncovered. Natsu went and got a blanket and covered her. He felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at her because he had knocked her out of bed, but he didn't know how to handle the sensations of her rubbing herself against him in her sleep.

He sat down next to her and finally noticed Happy, the little traitor was curled up in Lucy's ample bosom. He wanted to growl, but caught himself. He didn't want to wake Lucy, but he had to struggle to tackle the raging jealousy he had at his "son" being where Natsu desired most to be.

He scrubbed his hands over his face and went to sit on the couch. They still had time to go on the mission he had grabbed from the board and he wanted her to sleep. As he sat there, his super hearing picked up on the slow, deep, even breathing coming from Lucy's bedroom and he felt his eyelids growing heavy.

Lucy awoke refreshed and stretched. In doing so, she dislodged Happy who gave a grumble when he fell onto the bed.

"Luuuuuuccccccyyyy!" He whined.

"Oh, sorry Happy. There is fish in the kitchen if you want it." And with that the little blue exceed took off to the kitchen as fast as his wings would go.

Lucy chuckled to herself and went to her dresser to pick out her outfit for the day. Once she has dressed she went out to the living room and stopped. Natsu was lying on the couch, snoring. She thought about kicking out, but she soften because she knew he had only come to see how she was doing.

"Natsu…" Lucy called.

He rolled more onto his side and nuzzled deeper into the pillow. Lucy sighed, she knew the sure way to get Natsu to wake up.

She made her way into the kitchen. Happy was seated on the kitchen table with his bowl of fish in front of him. She smiled at Happy.

"Is it good?"

"Aye Sir!"

Still smiling, Lucy went to her refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, bacon and grabbed her mix for pancakes. She put her apron on and got to work. As soon as everything hit their perspective pan Lucy heard Natsu's stomach growl. She giggle lightly to herself and was rewarding with Natsu popping his head into the kitchen.

"Lucy? What smells so good?"

Lucy looked over her shoulder and her heart squeezed in her chest, Natsu was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I thought I would make us breakfast as it was interrupted at the guild."

Natsu rushed over and grabbed Lucy around the waist. She gave a squeak and felt her face flush.

"You're the best Luce!"

Lucy laughed lightly and made him wash his hands and sit at the table. Once everything was ready she set the table for them and they ate. Once they were done, Natsu looked thoughtful.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Lucy… why did you leave like that?"

Lucy blinked at him, she was unused to seeing such thoughtful side to Natsu.

"I just felt tired. I knew you didn't mean to get the egg in my hair and I just… was tired." She finished lamely.

She honestly stopped because she had seen Natsu's face and it had made her feel bad. He seemed so crushed by her rant, she just stopped.

"Oh. I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep last night, I didn't mean to."

Lucy felt her insides go mushy as Natsu looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's ok Natsu. Did you get us a mission to go on?"

"Yes! It's going to be easy and it pays enough for your rent and some for food!"

Natsu's smile lit up his entire face. Lucy couldn't help but to smile back.

"Well let's go."


End file.
